Fighting Dreamers
by Jaded-cherry-blossom
Summary: [SasuOc] What if Sakura was never on Team 7? Meet Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto and Muto Ayama the 3 Genin of team 7. So, everyone’s happy now, right? Wrong! The members of team 7 all hate each other! [No Flames!] [Kind of Sasuke centric]
1. Scroll 1: Enter Team 7

**Summary:** SasuOc What happens if Sakura was never on Team 7, but a different girl instead? Meet Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto and Muto Ayama the 3 Genin of team 7. So, everyone's happy now, right? Wrong! The members of team 7 all hate each other! No Flames! Kind of Sasuke centric

**A/N:****This Fan fiction will follow the plot of Naruto and sometimes the series, but not a lot. **

**Pairings:**  
Main: SasuOc  
Slight & or one-sided: NaruHina, NaruSaku

**Fighting Dreamers  
Scroll 1**

Uchiha Sasuke sat quietly in the academy, he was alone, no other students had shown up yet. Not that it bothered him; Sasuke liked it when people left him alone. Especially his obsessive fan girls, they annoyed him to death day and night. They never gave him a break, except for right now but that was only because Sasuke was able to slip through the village without being spotted by one of them.

Sasuke was a 12-yeas-old boy; he had raven black hair and piercing onyx eyes. He wore a pair of long white shorts, a navy blue shirt that had a large collar and the Uchiha fan on the back and he wore his Hitai-ate (Headband) around his forehead. Sasuke was from the famous and powerful Uchiha clan. Unfortunately, he was the only one left… but we'll continue about that later one.

The door creaked open; Sasuke slightly turned his head to see who was entering, it was Muto Ayama.

Ayama, like Sasuke, was also 12-years-old. She had mid back length black hair and pale blue eyes. She wore a fishnet shirt with a 7-inch red cloth covering her chest. Nothing was exposed. The fishnet covered a bit of her waist. She had net arm sock on her arms and she also had on a black shirt that had a short pair of shorts underneath. Her Hitai-ate was around her neck.

Ayama seemed to scan the room quickly; she looked a little confused. She took a seat in the back row, right beside the exit. There was a long awkward silence as the two genin tried to ignore each other and mind their own business. After about 5 minutes, the door swung open. A crowd of people entered the academy, unfortunately for Sasuke a lot of those people were his fan girls.

A sudden annoying screech entered Sasuke's ears, making him shiver inside.

"SASUKE-KUN!" a girl squealed.

Sasuke's eye began to twitch the slightest bit. A crowd of girl began to crowd Sasuke.

"You all know Sasuke's gay right?" Ayama muttered as a little joke to herself.

Unlucky for her, Sasuke fan girls have the ears of a hawk.

"What was that, Muto?" a girl questioned angrily.

"You're just jealous that you can't have Sasuke-kun," another laughed.

"Oh yeah," Ayama replied in a sarcastic voice. "You caught me, I'm so jealous. Sasuke is just so hot that I want him all to myself." Ayama rolled her eyes.

Ayama didn't hate Sasuke, but she did hate his fan girls. If she had a chance she'd probably kill them all. So when it came to her thoughts about Sasuke, well… she didn't really care.

The fan girls just shot some death glares at Ayama, took their seats and then went back to admiring Sasuke.

"Out of my way Naruto! I'm trying to get around you!" Sasuke gazed over to the racket happening right beside him. A girl with pink hair was ordering a boy with blonde hair to move.

His name was Uzumaki Naruto, a trouble-making prankster. Naruto had bright blue eyes and even bright blonde hair. He wore an orange jump suit, which had some traces of other colours on it and he wore his Hitai-ate around his forehead. A lot of the villagers for Konoha disliked Naruto and avoided him, though Sasuke didn't know exactly why.

The pink-haired girl began to trample over Naruto.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun!" she exclaimed, making Sasuke twitch. "Is this seat taken?" she asked.

"Hn," Sasuke groaned.

She was Haruno Sakura, one of Sasuke's crazy fan girls. She was no different from the others and she annoyed Sasuke just as much. She had pink hair and green eyes; her Hitai-ate was worn on her head.

Naruto death glared Sasuke. There was a sudden slam on the desk; Naruto was kneeling on the desk, glaring at Sasuke.

"Leave him alone, Naruto!" Sakura demanded.

"Get lost!" Sasuke growled.

"Punch him, Sasuke!" yelled a few people who were hoping a fight would start.

A guy behind Naruto suddenly stood up and knocked Naruto by accident. Suddenly Sasuke and Naruto were in a very unwanted lip-lock.

"You owe me 10 bucks Shikamaru!" Ayama announced out of the blue.

Naruto and Sasuke quickly pulled away from each and started to gag and threat each other. Iruka entered the room.

"Sit down everyone," he ordered.

Everyone obeyed.

"From this day forward, you are no longer mere student of ninjutsu, but full fledged Shinobi!" Iruka began. "You all have great challenges ahead of you. We'll begin by dividing you into three-man cells," He explained. "Each of you will be mentored by a Jonin, a more senior ninja."

"_Three man cells?"_ Sasuke asked himself. _"Sounds like too many."_

Iruka sensei began to list all the teams.

"Next cell, team 7," he said. "Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke…"

Naruto shot an evil glare at Sasuke; Sasuke returned the favor.

Iruka continued, "And Muto Ayama."

Naruto and Sasuke both turned to look at the girl. She smacked her head against the desk.

"What did I do to deserve this?" she questioned.

"I'll be introducing you sensei this afternoon. Until then, you're dismissed!" Iruka said.

* * *

"What's taking so long?" Ayama sighed.

"He's going to pay for making us wait so long!" Naruto exclaimed, as he set a trap.

Sasuke watched as his teammate acted like a complete idiot. Did he really believe that a superior Shinobi would be caught by such a simple trick?

Naruto jumped off of the desk. The door began to slide open and the brush fell right on team 7's sensei's head. He put a fake smile on.

"Hmm… how shall I put this?" Sensei began. "Based on first impression, I'd have to say… I hate you!"

* * *

"Now I'd like you all to tell me a little about yourselves," their sensei said, them still not knowing his name. Due to him not telling them yet.

"Like what?" Ayama asked.

"The usual, your favorite thing… what you hate most… dreams, ambitions, hobbies, things like that," he explained.

"You go first," Naruto insisted.

"Oh… me?" sensei began. "My name is Hatake Kakashi. I'm the kind of person who doesn't like to talk about his likes and dislikes. My dreams for the future are non of you business… but anyway, I have lots of hobbies." Kakashi said.

"How original…" Ayama muttered.

"Ok, you start," Kakashi said, pointing at Naruto.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto said. "What I like is ramen. What I like even better is when I'm treated to ramen. What I hate is the three-minute wait after I pour in the boiling water. My dream is to one day…" Naruto continued.

Kakashi seemed very bored.

"Become the next Hokage!" Naruto revealed. "My hobbies are practical jokes, I guess," Naruto said, finishing.

"I see that," Kakashi said, as he rubbed his head. "Next!" he ordered.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are plenty of things I hate, but I don't see how it matters, considering there is almost nothing I do like." Sasuke explained. "It seems pointless to talk about '_dreams'_, that's just a word…" he continued, "But what I do have is determination. I plan to restore my clan and there's someone I have sworn… to kill."

"You there!" Kakashi said looking at Ayama. "You're up."

Ayama looked down at her feet.

"Well, my name is Muto Ayama, there are a lot of things I like but I don't see the point of telling you. I dislike lots, especially fan girl to be specific Sasuke fan girls," Ayama shot a glance at Sasuke to see his the reaction; he didn't give one. Ayame continued, "I have lots of dreams but I feel that dreams are private and should stay that way."

She seemed to sigh in relief that she was finished.

"Ok then!" Kakashi said. "I think we all understand each other. Formal training begins tomorrow." He explained. "Our first project involves only the members of this cell."

"What is it?" Naruto asked, excited.

"Survival exercises," Kakashi answered.

Sasuke smirked.

"_Survival mission?"_ Sasuke thought. "_Our school days were full of those."_

Kakashi began to explain, how this wasn't going to be like any other survival mission and that how they would have to survive against him…

"Out of all the student who graduated from your class, only nine will be accepted as a junior level Shinobi," Kakashi announced.

"What?" Naruto cried out loud.

"Here's a handout of your assignment, don't be late!" Kakashi ordered.

Sasuke crumpled up the paper.

* * *

**That's the end of Chapter 1!**

**Please review!**

**No flames please!**


	2. Scroll 2: Mission Impossible!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, I only own my OC, Muto Ayama.

**Scroll 2**

Sasuke stood waiting for Kakashi to arrive, he was leaning against a tree.

"GAH! I'm so hungry!" Naruto whined.

Sasuke tried to ignore his teammates, well… Naruto at least. Seeing that he was the only on actually talking at the moment. Sasuke didn't care much for his new team; they were just a bunch of weaklings to him. Naruto was loud, annoying and whiny. And Ayama was arrogant, sarcastic, and sometimes random. Well, this is how Sasuke viewed them, all they could do was get in his way.

"Good morning!" Kakashi greeted, coming out of nowhere.

"You're late!" Naruto shouted as he pointed an accusing finger at Kakashi.

Kakashi walked over to a stump.

"I've set this alarm so that it will ring at noon," he began. "Your challenge is to steal these bells from me before the timer sounds. Those who fail don't get lunch. Instead, you will be tied to those stumps and watch me eat your lunch infront of you." Kakashi explained.

"That's something to be excited about," Sasuke muttered sarcastically.

"You may, if you chose, use shurikens. Attack as though you mean to kill or you'll never stand a chance" he said.

"It sounds fun!" Ayama smirked.

Kakashi raised his eyebrow and looked at the girl, she seemed to refuse to make eye contact.

"Well then, this could be interesting," Kakashi announced.

Naruto laughed.

"Attack to kill?" he questioned. "You can't even dodge an eraser."

Kakashi gave Naruto a glare.

"Let's forget the dobe and start on my signal," Kakashi said.

Naruto got extremely made.

"DOBE!?" he shouted, as he pulled out a kunai.

He charged at Kakashi and got ready to throw it. Kakashi grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled his arm so that the kunai was pointed to the back of Naruto's head.

"I didn't say "_GO_" yet," Kakashi pointed out. "And now… ready… set… GO!"

They all disappeared once they heard the signal.

-----------------------------

Sasuke took covered in some bushes; he needed to think for the perfect way to attack Kakashi-sensei. He had to retrieve a bell; failure was not an option.

"It's time for the match to begin!" Yelled Naruto, standing in the open.

It was almost like he was waiting to get beat up.

"That fool…" Sasuke muttered under his breath.

Kakashi put his hand in his pouch and dug around, he pulled out a book; a Hentai book to be exact.

"I'm going to flatten you!" Naruto shouted, as he began to throw punches and kicks at Kakashi. He dodged everything that Naruto threw at him.

Kakashi appeared behind Naruto, his hands made the sign of the tiger.

"One Thousand Years of Death!" Kakashi yelled.

Naruto suddenly was thrown into the air and fell into the water.

"Hn," Sasuke groaned. _"It looks like he just shoved something up Naruto butt,"_ he thought.

Dozen's of Narutos leaped out of the water; they all attacked Kakashi.

"Nice to see your back!" Naruto said.

Two Naruto clones held Kakashi down, as another came flying at him with his fist clenched.

"Relax, I told you I was only going to hit you once," Naruto chuckled.

"Ah!" Naruto shouted, as Kakashi suddenly turned into one of Naruto's clones.

Naruto and his clone began to fight each other, like a bunch of midgets. Or some leprechauns fighting over a box of "_Lucky Charms_" the cereal. (Lol!) Naruto's clones disappeared and Naruto stood alone in the empty space.

"A bell!" Naruto yelled, running towards the small bell lying on the ground.

"Idiot!" Sasuke mumbled, knowing it was a trap.

Naruto was suddenly dangling upside down from a tree. Sasuke emerge from his hiding spot.

* * *

Ayama jumped from tree to tree, she landed on the ground without a sound.

"A- Ayama…" a voice groaned. "He… help me!

Ayama spun around; Sasuke was kneeling on the ground, injured beyond belief. He had dozens of kunai in him and he was bleeding everywhere. Ayama rolled her eyes.

"Nice illusion Kakashi-sensei," she said.

The Sasuke illusion disappeared. Ayama's eyes scanned her surrounding; where was Kakashi hiding? She could feel his chakra very faintly, but it was there nevertheless. Ayama turned around to see Kakashi standing before her.

"You revealed yourself quickly," Ayama pointed out. "Why is that?" she asked.

Kakashi didn't answer; he just changed the subject.

"I've already beaten on of my students," Kakashi announced. "Let's see how much of a fight you can put up before I knock you out."

Ayama smirked, "You're going to be testing the techniques created by my clan, that's hardly a blessing."

She pulled out two small, black, metal fans.

"I'm looking forward to it," Kakashi replied.

Kakashi gladly made the first move and began to charge towards her. Ayama raised her fan above her head.

"Blade of Fire!" she yelled, dropping her arm down wards.

A blaze of fire raged towards Kakashi; it appeared as if Kakashi had become caught in the flames. The fire burnt out slowly. Kakashi was not there. Ayame smirked.

"What did he do?" she questioned. "Run away?"

"Fire jutsu mixed with wind jutsu and a fan to direct it," Kakashi said, standing behind Ayama. "Interesting."

Ayama threw a punch at Kakashi; Kakashi caught it in his hand and twisted her arm behind her back. Ayama let out a small gasp of pain.

"I'll use a simple technique to take you out," Kakashi announced, knocking Ayama out.

He had use a simple pressure point technique, he just had the press a certain pressure point that caused Ayama to be knocked out cold. Two down, one to go.

* * *

Sasuke gazed over at Kakashi who was leaning against the tree.

"It's your turn for failure, Sasuke," Kakashi announced.

"I'm not like them," Sasuke said.

Kakashi smirked, "Save you boasts until you have a bell." Sasuke pulled out two shurikens and threw them at Kakashi. "A frontal assault is wasted here."

"Hmph," Sasuke groaned, with a happy tone.

"A trap?" Kakashi question.

Kunai launched at Kakashi; he dodged. Sasuke started throwing punches and kicks at Kakashi; Kakashi caught and dodged all of them. Sasuke landed on the ground, he quickly sat up.

"I admit," Kakashi started. "You're not like the others."

"Hn! Horse! Tiger! Fire Style Fireball Technique!" Sasuke yelled.

"Wha… What!?" Kakashi stuttered.

Sasuke blew a huge blaze of fire from his mouth. It burnt out, Kakashi was gone.

"He's gone!" Sasuke announced. "Behind me? Above? Where'd he go?"

A hand emerged from the ground and grabbed Sasuke's ankle; it pulled him into the ground. Only leaving his head above. Kakashi knelt infront of Sasuke.

"Shinobi battle technique, lesson number three – Ninjutsu," Kakashi smiled. "But at least, as you predicted, your performance was head and shoulders above that of your companions." He turned around and started to walk around. "You know what they say! The nail that sticks up is the one that gets hammered down, right?" Kakashi teased.

"Crap!" Sasuke muttered.

------------------------------------

Of course after many tries, Sasuke managed to find a way to get himself out of the ground. Sasuke walked down the path, he heading back. Time was running out and was not going to be the one tied to the stump. Sasuke walked past a human figure, he stopped in his tracks and walked back a few steps. It was Ayama; she was lying on the ground unconscious. Sasuke sighed and knelt down beside her; he poked her.

"Ayama," he said.

Nothing response, she remained unconscious. Sasuke held Ayama by the shoulders and sat her up; he started shaking her back and forth. Ayama's icy blue eyes fluttered open. Sasuke's hands still were grasped on Ayama's shoulders and their faces were only inches apart.

A small blush of embarrassment crossed Ayama's cheeks; she quickly pushed Sasuke away from her.

"Get your hands off of me," she ordered.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Time's running out," he announced. "It's almost noon. I'm off."

Ayama stood up.

"I have an idea how to get a bell," she said.

Sasuke shrugged, "Hn."

"I think we'd be able a get a bell if we worked together," Ayama explained.

Sasuke glared at her, "I work alone."

"Well aren't you stubborn," Ayama coughed.

There was a long silence and the air grew tense between them. Sasuke broke the silence.

"Only I can kill him," he winced.

Ayama put on a weird look; who the hell was Sasuke talking about?

Sasuke looked at the ground, "He… made me cry…"

Ayama slightly tilted her head and stared at Sasuke; his voice was cold and his expression was emotionless.

"What are you talking about?" Ayama asked.

"My…" Sasuke paused for a moment. "My only goal is to have my revenge. I have to become stronger then he is now."

**BRRRRRRRING!**

"Crap…" Sasuke groaned. "I should have saved my breath."

"Sasuke…" Ayama whispered.

Sasuke turned around and started to walk away.

* * *

Naruto was tied to the stump. Kakashi sensei stood before his team.

"Listen to all the little stomachs growl!" By the way, I have the results for this exercise, "he said. "None of you...need to worry about going back to the academy."

"YEEAH!" Naruto rejoiced. "That means we all…"

"Are hopeless. More schooling would be pointless. None of you will ever be a Shinobi! And should quit being ninjas!"

"What?" Ayama questioned.

"Quit being ninjas! What do you mean?" Naruto yelled. "We couldn't get a bell, but why do you have the say to tell us we should quit?"

"It's because you three are just kids, who don't deserve to be ninja!" Kakashi answered.

Sasuke jumped up and charged at Kakashi. Kakashi knocked Sasuke to the ground and was pretty much on top of him.

"See?" Kakashi asked. "You're all just kids. Do you guys think being a ninja will be easy?" Kakashi questioned. "The three of you don't understand the answer of this test. Geez! Are your brains empty? You don't understand why you're all in a group?" he asked.

"So what about it?" Naruto yelled in question.

"Teamwork!" Ayama muttered.

"That's right," Kakashi said. "Too bad you all didn't realize it sooner."

"Naruto! All you did was work on your own. And Sasuke!" Kakashi said, pressing his foot harder against Sasuke's head. "You assumed that those three were only going to burden you, so you did everything yourself! Ayama!" he yelled. "You figured out that teamwork would have works, but as soon as your idea got shot down you gave up!" Kakashi explained.

Kakashi finally got off of Sasuke, Sasuke walked back over to Naruto and Ayama.

"A really ninja, is the one who is K.I.A," Kakashi said.

"What's that?" Naruto questioned.

"Killed In Action," Sasuke replied.

It was quiet.

Kakashi turned around.

"I'll give you one more chance," he said. "Eat lunch only if you are up for the challenge, but don't let Naruto eat!" Kakashi ordered. "If anyone lets him eat, they fail! I'm the rule here. Got it?"

Kakashi walked away, Sasuke and Ayama began to eat their lunches. Naruto's stomach growled. Sasuke sighed and picked up his lunchbox, he was about to offer Naruto food, when…

"Here," Ayama said, untying Naruto and shoving her lunchbox in his gut.

Naruto practically shoved his head into the lunchbox. There was a puff of smoke and Kakashi sensei appeared.

"You broke the rule!" Kakashi said. "Prepare for your punishment. Any last words?"

"But, but… but," Naruto rambled. "You said we were all on a squad and that's… why…"

Naruto looked over at Sasuke.

"We're all on this squad and we're all on this together," Sasuke said.

"I gave Naruto my lunch because we're a team," Ayama replied.

"Yeah!" Naruto screamed. "That's right! We're a team! We're one! Believe it!"

"The three of you are one, that's you excuse?" Kakashi questioned. "You… pass!" he announced.

"W- what?" Naruto questioned.

"You are the first squad that ever succeeded, the others did exactly what I said. They fell for every trick, they couldn't think for themselves," Kakashi explained. "A ninja must see through deception, in the ninja world those who break rules are scum. It's true, but those who abandon their friends, are worse then scum." He finished.

Naruto was pretty much in tears from Kakashi's speech.

"This exercise is over!" he announced. "Team 7 starts their first mission tomorrow!"

Ayama sighed.

"I did it! I did it!" Naruto yelled in triumph.

"Hn," Sasuke smirked.

* * *

**That's the end of chapter 2! Please review and no flames!**


End file.
